


𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎¡

by rushifaas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Character Death, Contracts, Dark Carnival, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, Mythology - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Tragedy/Comedy, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushifaas/pseuds/rushifaas
Summary: 《𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝,𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞!𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈'𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 -𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐞𝖂𝖊𝖑𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖌𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖘𝖙 𝖘𝖍𝖔𝖜 𝖚𝖓𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉! 》and when the dark carnival comes to town, there is a secret that finally makes itself known from the widely known britannian family. unfortunately it endangers the greatest secret hidden in plain view and all lelouch can think is 'give me a bloody break!' during it all.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Gino Weinberg
Kudos: 4





	𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎¡

how long did he see these spirits?

the dead, the demons and the celestials that pissed him off; he's seen them for far too long. 

his family  _ always _ had something supernatural going on with them and he frankly  **hates** it. some of his family members embraced the strange powers to see as they wished. he never understood the appeal of literally selling your soul to a temporary gain since you'd have to die later on. then again he's much of a hypocrite considering he chose to read on the subject.

_ lelouch vi britannia _ , 11th son of some big powerful family, chose to take his little sister and her own aiding demon far away from this hellhole. he had to since he found out a terrible secret, a secret that made his  **entire** world change. enough for him to feel disgust, enough for him to want to change this world.

far too long enough.

☆☆☆

"sayako? how many cranes have i made so far?" small, nimble fingers were carefully making a pink origami crane, sitting in her wheelchair in the livingroom with the tv showing the news. she can hear her aid shuffle around with the cranes and a small smile forms on her lips. sayako is a kind demon who were her eyes and movement, the  **bakeneko** that answered her call. there wasn't any hostility which she was grateful for. 

" _ master nunnally… _ you have eighty cranes so far." sayako answers, her white feline ears flickering forward as her three tails-  _ embedded with magic _ \- placed the already made cranes onto an oakwood shelf. she smooths her maid skirt, picking up the cup of hot cocoa. "your warm drink is ready." voice gentle as she guides the young girl to drinking it.

"thank you so much, sayako. uhm… where's lelouch? has he returned from college?" she lets sayako take her cup with a sigh leaving her. she smiles as sayako starts to cut up pieces of her apple pie.

sayako tilts her head as dark eyes glow a brief red, "no, master nunnally. he has a meeting to go to for his class. do you want to leave a message for him, or call him?" she watches as her human has a thoughtful expression. when nunnally shook her head the demon maid then started to feed her human with such tenderness.

☆☆☆

lelouch sighs deeply, fingers smoothing the purple ribbon wrapped around a wrapped box. it was a strange day as it happens to be his birthday, already gaining gifts from individuals. some from his friends and some from people he barely even knew. hell, it just made him hate being alive for at least twenty one years. 

at least he wasn't bothered from his disgusting family. that much was peace on it's own.

"lelouch."

"hm? ah, the witch. what do you want?" 

"you have to summon your familiar, boy. how long will you intend on not?" 

he doesn't react as a green haired woman sits across from him and poked at the stack of presents. she then tugged at one of the ribbons with a bored expression. so you may be wondering who in the world this chick was. let lelouch tell you in his own words.

《  **ENTRY OF THE WITCH** 》

(  _ she claims to be a hone-onna that once associated with my parents. i'm not sure i trust her since i met her when we escaped. the witch doesn't care for my displeasure yet she is helpful in our situation.  _

_ she talks to someone i cannot see and it makes me on edge. why is she so persistent on me having a damn pact with a fallen creature? she gave me enough with a curse and i don't want anymore. _ )

"i told you many times before:  _ never _ ." lelouch dryly says as he started to carefully pack his gifts into his travel bag. he was prepared on this dreadful day so there is always expectancy. irritation was sparking in his chest, spreading to his brain since she kept pestering about it. said witch always commented on his weak physical form and egged him on to get a damned bodyguard. he knew he shouldn't feel insulted yet here he was with his knuckles white as he grasps a box. 

the witch picks up on his mood and she gave him a wry smile. "you know i'm right. you're nothing like your parents or siblings.  _ besides~ _ it runs in your -"

"no, shut up. don't continue any further." he interjects with a seething hiss and as she laughs (  _ it's so dull and empty _ ) at his empty, unheard threat. he doesn't get why demons had to be called  _ familiars _ when there isn't anything to be familiar with! they were irritating, haughty and absolutely dull. if the bible was correct, lelouch would say they were punished for being so overly bland. he zips up his bag knowing he'll regret having to carry it home since c.c. wouldn't ever offer help for physical labor. not her thing obviously! what did his  _ mother dear _ see in her anyways?

c.c. shrugs, amber eyes shifting to the doorway when some of lelouch's friends decided to join them. an amazing diversity of human tropes this boy has! sadly lelouch is too dense to read the room. "well, since going home will be stiffed for awhile i'm going to get some pizza with your card." she gave a small wave when she left as she ignored lelouch's scowl.

"lulu! i'm so glad you didn't go home yet!" the young woman with long orange hair glomped him, in which lelouch startled. his other three friends snorted as they joined lelouch at the table, the blonde placing a plate of cake in front of lelouch. seeing this made lelouch's stomach drop. 

before he could open his mouth to protest he has a party hat placed on his head. _ gosh darn it _ . lelouch sighs softly as he pats his friend (  _ shirley _ ) on his back, "you caught me. i'm guessing i'm eating this cake?" and when he sees the too enthusiastic smiles from his overly  _ affectionate captors _ , lelouch simply gave in.

☆☆☆

"i am  _ euphemia li britannia _ , and since i called for you, what is your name?" 

"... i am known as suzaku, the flaming phoenix of the southern realms. your brilliance and ambition for justice has drawn me to you." his voice was deep, emerald eyes sharp and his brown hair was curled. red wings were folded neatly behind his back, and he does a half bow towards his contractor.

"suzaku, thank you for answering my call." euphemia smiles as she clasps her hands together. she is obviously pleased so her goal would come to life. all she had to do was gain help from a demon and…

"what in return will you give to me for your desires?" suzaku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. straight to the point. he watches as his contractor sighs and then gathers herself with strength and determination in her light violet eyes. the demon thinks she's quite lovely and fragile to be doing this, yet he can sense the  _ cursed blood _ running in her body. he instantly feels sorry for the young woman.

euphemia held out her hand, "i want to find someone so precious to me. please. in the end of the deal,  **i'll offer up my purity** ."

☆☆☆

lelouch woke up the next day with aching bones and well, a large grotesque creature hovering over him. gods, he just lays there as it sniffs at his body with his gaze elsewhere because he learned from  _ experience _ that they were searching for that. any reaction, anything that will have them hunt him. 

it didn't stop his heart from racing in the slightest.

"having fun there? this is why you need to form a contract, you idiot." c.c. was amused as she leans over him while poking at the ugly thing. lelouch inhales through his nose as it shrieked in pain while it began to turn into nothing but ash. she grabbed the ashy covered blankets off of lelouch, simply tossing it into the hamper. ugh, this meant it needed like five washes. 

the issue was that no normal mortal could see the damn ashes.

"witch, do not patronize me." lelouch huffs as he gets off of his bed, shuddering at the chills lingering. wrapping arms around himself he stares at c.c. with narrowed eyes. "so… why are you here." not a question but a statement. she always came and went yet she revisited old haunts (  _ her words _ ) when bored. remembering that he felt somewhat irritated because he was no amusement for anyone. 

c.c. perches herself onto the lounge chair next to his window, "orange boy detected a  _ fairy _ is up and about. causing trouble in the red light district. caused a massacre." she twirls her fingers through strands of her long hair. 

she smirks when lelouch perked up in obvious interest as he was getting dressed. now you might wonder what a 'fairy' is. no, no it wasn't those darn tricksters you know in fairytales. not even close! have a sample of what this word means in the current context.

《  **FAIRIES** 》

(  _ codename for any of the fallen that have no contractor. fairies kill their contractors if the deal wasn't completed or if there wasn't a deal made within' 24 hours. they then use the corpse as their new skin to blend in while causing mayhem.  _

_ the fairies were thought to come from a strange like cult group after bringing a carnival to town. _ )

but then he remembers that he promised to spend the day with his sister, and c.c. laughs a bit. lelouch sends her a glare, ticked when she gives him an innocent smile.  **_damn witch_ ** . didn't c.c. have anything else to do besides irritate him? 

"nunnally! are you up?" lelouch calls as he leaves his room, wanting to get away from the damn creature. 

☆☆☆

ohgi kaname likes to think he's a decent man with a decent life. he has a fiance named villetta kaname and a child named hibiki kaname. they were a well rounded family with middle class status and a great group of friends. you could say that they were comfortable where they are in life.

yet there were times ohgi doesn't like his job when it involves dead bodies and studying how the victim died. if it weren't for his aid kallen kozuki he would've given up to seek something else. 

"ohgi,  _ three _ new bodies just came in. prostitutes from one of the districts -- poor bitches look like they didn't see it coming." kallen informs him as he enters the cold room filled with death. she sees him grimace as she pulled open one of the metal doors and, well, he would've thrown up if he wasn't so  _ used _ to the smell. she rolls her eyes as he came to look as she began to open two other doors and -

" _ kami… _ they look like they were being eaten by some beast." his face pales and he quickly closes the door since the body was now burned behind his eyelids. he shouldn't feel sick or queasy but here he was wanting to fight back the urge to vomit.

he's lucky that he didn't give in.

kallen sighs, "what's crazy is that people are saying demons did these murders. or there's a serial killer preying in those restricted zones." she pats ohgi on the shoulder as he moved to check out the other two bodies. she also was irked by the situation since they hardly see such an attack like this. sure she and ohgi had a good share of horrible cases but this? it just took the cake. 

"wait until they have us give reports. that'll be soooo much fun." sarcastic bitch as usual. 

ohgi couldn't help but agree.

☆☆☆ 

euphemia thinks suzaku is  _ gorgeous _ . the way he holds himself, the way he speaks and even those sad, haunted green eyes. he seems to be in regret knowing who she is but she never pressed him. so here they were sitting in her garden with tea in front of them. he seemed to be studying the assortment of flowers growing that euphemia thinks he has a gentle soul. he even  _ looked _ gentle even if he looked gruff. 

"suzaku, who i'm looking for, is my older half brother and younger half sister. just one day they vanished without a word and my father won't say a word." euphemia exhales as she began to stir the sugar in her tea while her eyes were downcast. she never told anyone else especially her older sister considering how she is. if she could describe it her family was certainly  _ intense _ . they'd never let her if they heard of it. 

suzaku stares at her with intense eyes, quiet as he remains still. "what are their names? to think you'd summon a demon for such a tedious task." it was him simply chiding her for her decision to summon a powerful being to aid her. she bit her bottom lip and took in a deep breath when he said such  _ stinging _ words. suzaku can tell she was trying to hold back tears. 

"lelouch and nunnally. their names are simply rare so…" euphemia looks up at him since last names were unneeded. suzaku knew who she was and it was obvious her siblings were the same. it just  **irritated** her somewhat that he'd treat her like a child. if it weren't for her kind patience she would have slapped him silly. 

suzaku stares at her as he registers the names in his mind, "fine, fine.  _ alright _ . when do you plan to start?" he rests his chin on the palm of his hand. 

euphemia only smiles at him.

"as soon as possible."


End file.
